


Warmth and Cuddles

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Sometimes they just needed to lay down and snuggle.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 296





	Warmth and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something that had little to no plot. I also haven't officially written any Codywan before this fic, and I find that a crying shame. So here, have this.

The day had been hard.

And all things considered, Obi-Wan had lost his last fuck to give.

Breaking the Jedi Code was not something he was proud of. But then again, until he’d met Cody, he’d spent most of his life convinced he didn’t have a soulmate in the first place. Granted, he supposed that line of thought wasn’t wrong, exactly. Cody was, at most, five standard years old. Physically and mentally speaking, he was likely somewhere in his late twenties, early thirties.

And really, breaking the Code was the least of his worries anymore. They were in the middle of a war and finding himself half of a soulmate bond that was certainly not his fault was not what he would call “being a bad Jedi.”

(That particular voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Qui-Gon.)

So on rough days, he called Cody to his cabin with the idea of studying battle strategies or something similar. Sometimes they actually did that. But most of the time it really wasn’t worth it. They nearly beat the strategies to death with how often they went over them during the day. Doing it again in their limited, oh so precious free time away from prying eyes wasn’t worth it.

No, most of the time, they found themselves stripping out of their armor and outer layers until Cody was just in his blacks and Obi-Wan just in his leggings and loose tunic. They curled together on his not-as-hard-as-it-could-be bunk, wrapped up in a tangle of limbs and extremities. Obi-Wan tucked his nose into the crook of Cody’s neck and just breathed. Cody smelled like standard-issue, generic soap, clean and basic. But there was something else there, too. Something he couldn’t describe at all. But it smelled like Cody.

It smelled like home.

The scent always seemed to cling to his pillow and sheets for a bit after their shared nights together, but it faded too fast. Cody was never present long or often enough to ingrain the smell permanently, no matter how much Obi-Wan might wish that he was.

But he was warm and safe; content in his soulmate’s arms. They would doze together. Obi-Wan listened to Cody’s heartbeat, traced at scars he found in tanned skin.

Sometimes Cody would rouse them late into the _Negotiator_ ’s night cycle, dragging himself back into his armor and returning to the cabin he shared with the other ranking commanders and captains. Obi-Wan never was a fan of those nights, but he knew they were necessary if they wanted to at least pretend to keep up the facade.

But other times, they threw caution to the wind. They fell asleep there together in the dim, almost-darkness of Obi-Wan’s cabin. He almost didn’t care if anyone caught on, if anyone noticed. He slept better those nights, tucked up close to the one person whose soul had been made to match his.

He smiled, the lights dimming out after the enforced “bedtime” Helix had instilled. Cody was already asleep, face lax and totally at ease. Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead, settling down once again and letting himself drift into warm, comforted dreams of a world where there was no war, where Obi-Wan had no obligations, and they could just be together.

Safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
